RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998)
Executive Producers: Paul Sabella, Jonathan Dern, Jay Firestone * Produced and Directed by: Larry Houston * Co-Producer: Robert Winthrop * Based on the Characters Created by: Ed Neumeier and Mike Miner * Executive Story Editors: Eric Lewald, Julia Lewald * Writers: Cary Bates, Larry Braman, Carter Crocker, Steve Cuden, Mark Edens, Michael Edens, Adam Gilad, Sam Graham, Chris Hubbell, Peter Hunziker, Gary Stuart Kaplan, Ann Knapp, Eric Lewald, Julia Lewald, Steven Melching, Martha Moran, Richard Mueller, Cynthia Riddle, Erica Rothschild, Bruce Reid Schaefer, Douglas Sloan, Richard Stabley, Jan Strnad, Larry Swerdlove, Bruce Talkington, Len Uhley, Brooks Wachtel, Len Wein, Russ Wiederspahn * Voice Supervisor: Maria Estrada * Casting and Voice Director: Doug Parker * Talent Coordination: Blt Productions Ltd. * Director's Assistant & Production Coordinator: Brent Miller * Production Manager: Tanya Taylor * Voice of Robocop: David Sobolov * Cast: Neil Dennis, Dean Haglund, Cam Lane, Blu Mankuma, Akiko Morison, Colin Murdoch, Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff, Dale Wilson * Additional Voices Provided by: Buck, Mark Acheson, John Baldry, Steve Barlow, AJ Bond, Jay Brazeau, Don Brown, Jim Byrnes, Garry Chalk, Keenan Christianson, Ian Corlett, Richard Cox, Nathaniel Devaux, Alex Diakun, Michael Dobson, Paul Dobson, Alex Doduk, Marke Driesschen, Justin Escobito, Julie Faye, Andrew Francis, Loreena Gale, Harvey Gold, Chris Gray, Norm Grohman, Ron Halder, Kevin Hayes, Saffron Henderson, David Horner, DJ Jackson, Janyse Jaud, David Kaye, Terry Klassen, Lelania Lindsberg, Cusse Mankuma, Judith Maxi, Scott McNeil, Brent Miller, Shirley Milliner, Mina Mina, Vanessa Morley, Tegan Moss, John Murphy, Richard Newman, Ronald Ng, Nicole Oliver, Doug Parker, Victoria Parker, John Payne, Gerard Plunkett, Rick Poltaruck, Eric Pospisil, Drew Recheilt, Jenifer Reinarz, Claire Riley, Teryl Rothery, Alvin Sanders, Graham Scott, Trent Stonehouse, Chantal Strand, French Tickner, Lee Tockar, Dave Squatch Ward, Cathy Weseluck, Alec Willows, Donna Yamanato * Dialogue Recording: Pinewood Sound, Vancouver BC, Jeff Sheridan - Soundworks Studio * Pinewood Sound Recording Engineer: David Horner * Engineer's Assistants: Geoff Dodd, Ron Smith * Voice Editor: Ryan Campbell * Production Supervisor: Debbie Nodella * Production Coordinators: Marisa Nuccio, Michael Palermo * Music by: Carl Johnson * Music Supervisor: Richard S. Kaufman * Main Title Theme by: Carl Johnson * Robocop Singers: Philip McAlary, Warren Stanyer, David Steele * Main Title Produced & Directed by; Egidio V. Dal Chele, Larry Houston, Robert Withrop * Robocop Model Revised and Stylized by: Larry Houston, Keith Matz * Character Design: Frank Brunner, Carlos Haunte, Keith Matz, Daviid Williams * Character Stylists: Donn Greer, Mark Lewis * Character Clean-Up: Mark Lewis, Eric I. Robles, Michael Lerman, David Williams * Prop Design: Tatsuya Ishida, J.C. Ponce, Keith Matz, Andres Nieves, Peter Pace, Fred Reyes, Steve Swaja, David Williams, Shayne Poindexter * Prop Clean-Up: Ernie Guanlao, Tatsuya Ishida, Robert Lacko, Andres Nieves, Peter Pace, Fred Reyes, Dave Rodriguez, Paul Young * Background Layout Design: Jack Hsu, Larry Kim, Drew Graybeal, Tatsuya Ishida, Eufronio R. Cruz, Nicola Cuti, Alonfso De Leon, Claude Denis, Cesar Magsombol, Danilo Piedra, Romeo Tanghal, Cedric Tomacruz, Michael Van Cleave * Background Clean-Up: Tatsuya Ishida, Larry Kim, Cesar Magsombol, Peter Pace, Michael Van Cleave * Storyboard Supervisors: Diedrich O. Smith, Chap Yaep * Storyboard Artists: Don Manuel, Ernie Guanlao, Rick Hoberg, Dave Hoover, Romeo Francisco, Sean Song, Armando Carrillo, Hector Carrillo, Eufronio R. Cruz, Ian John Dorman, Vinton Heuck, Gerald Forton, Adrian Gonzales, Tenny Henson, Jim Janes, Lothell "Dawg" Jones, Scott Jorgenson, Seth Kearsley, Aleta Kozak, Tec Manalac, Stephan Martiniere, Samuel Montes, Sebastian Montes, Jay Oliva, Mark Pacella, Chuck Patton, J.C. Ponce, Tomas Sisneros, Romeo Tanghal, Kuni Tomita. David Williams, Dennis Woodyard, James K. Yang * Art Coordinator: Glen Hill * Background Color Key: Sung Woo Hong, Yung Woo Kim, Miok Yoo, Craig Gardner * Color Key Artists: Derdad Aghamalian, Ra Nae Bonella, Jamy Huang, Cynthia McIntosh, Trish Mendelson * Slugging/Exposure Sheet Timing: Frederick Miller, Tom Tataranowicz, Kunio Shimamura, Rich Collado, Patrick Gleeson, Aaron Crippen, Jamie Huang, Holly Du Rivage, Bill Hutten, John Cataldi, Karen Peterson, Kris Weber Sherwood * Lip Assignments: Rex Faraday, Kim Truong * Track Reading: Michael Trueba, Zap Studios * Additional Production Materials Provided by: Kuni Tomita, Carla Trueblood * Post Production Supervisor: Helene Blitz * Film Editors: Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie * Assistant Film Editor: Susan Odjakjian * Negative Cutter: Mary Nelson-Duerrstein - Executive Cutting * Computer Graphics Artist: Mark Leiss * EFX Producer: Michael Morreale * EFX Coordinator: Barbara Genicoff * Avid Editors: Bruce Ochmanek, Brian Anton * Post Production Creative Supervisor: Christopher Keith * On-Line Editors: Bruce Ochmanek, Michael Hutchison, Russell Beck * Colorists: Kathy Thomson, Eric Johannessen * Chyron: Priuza Nagapetian * Assistant Editor: Dave Nash * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc., Zap Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Melissa Gentry-Ellis, Fil Brown, James C. Hodson, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger, Joseph W. Zappala, Greg Back, Larry Ellis * Supervising Sound Editor: Mike Warner * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Warner, Scott Jennings, Greg Back, Barry Keys, Joseph W. Zappala, Donald D. Zappala * Assistant Editor: Scott Spencer * Dialogue Editors: Robert Poole II, Robbi Smith, Melissa Gentry-Ellis, Larry Ellis * Foley Artists: Phyllis Ginter, Gregg Barbanell, Laura Macias * Foley Recordist: Kris Daly, Barry Keys * Music Editors: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E., Charlie King, M.P.S.E., Jeff Silverman * Production Assistants: Brad Graham, Apryl Hartford, James Hughes, Revis Meeks, Ryan Patterson, Allan Rennagel * Production Assistance: Linnea Ahms, Deena Doherty, Mickey Kim, Jon McCormick, Michael Stewart, Archer Vattano * Technical Consultant: Edison Yu * 1st Assistant Acountant: John Bigler * Accounting Assistants: Tyler Hansen, John Flavin * Animation by: J.S. Animation * Overseas Producer: Christine Larocque * Produced in Assocuiation with: Fireworks Entertainment, Inc. * Special Thanks to: Ed Neumeier, Mike Miner, Jon Davison * Developed for Television by: Eric and Julia Lewald * Produced in Hollywood U.S.A. by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation for Orion Pictures, Corporation * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * This program is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * rRoboCop: Alpha CommandoTM & © 1998 Orion Pictures, Corporation * This program was first published in the United States of America. * Orion Pictures, Corporation is the author of this program for purposes of article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All rights in this program reserved under international conventions. Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:MGM Television Category:Orion Pictures Category:RoboCop Series